Haunting Memories
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: This ties in with Triple Threat Reformed. This is a series of ONE shots. Lucas has these strange dreams, and this voice in this head. Something is inside him. Something he cannot control. Look into his past. What is this thing that plagues him.
1. Chapter 1

**Haunting Memories**

**A/N: **This ties in with Triple Threat Reformed. This is only a two part ONE shot. This looks deeper into what Lucas may be hiding. You can guess at what it is, but all will be revealed in Triple Threat Reformed. Enjoy.

* * *

In a village far in the future, humanity has suffered a big blow to its population. The events that caused this tragedy are unknown. Some say a monster came, but most are unsure. The last survivors of the human race have taken refuge and began to create new lives. They traveled all the way to an island on a boat. The Island was named Nowhere Island given it was uncharted, and possibly the survivors found it by accident. By some freak accident maybe, or someone planned it. They settled, began families, and thrived. They lived in peace for many years. Children grew old into adults and then they had children of their own.

The past is always painful, but everyone must learn from it. Sorrow, hate, anger, tragedy, lust, gluttony, wrath, greed, and evil are the main ingredients.

Far in the future a family lives peacefully in their home, a woman, a man, and two children. The family is happy and loves each other greatly. Give or take one. It was around midnight, although they didn't have a clock to know what time it was. They all are sleeping peacefully.

Almost all.

The younger of the two children was stirring. He and his brothers are twins. So, his brother is only older by a few minutes. His breaths are shallow. His face is covered in sweat as he moans in agony. He sees images in his mind. They move too fast to be described, but he hears voices clearly.

"_Just Follow orders," _this voice was rasp and harsh.

_Destroy_

_Designed to be…perfect_

_Destroy everything_

_I hate you_

_Hate_

"_Now behave little one," _a sweet voice that sounded like a woman.

"_This way hurry before she escapes!" _someone called

_Shallow breaths can be heard. _

"_Trash!"_

"_You are nothing but a monster,"_

"_I wanted you to be perfect," scenes of violence. A red liquid splatters across vision. "But, you've been corrupted, however do not fret I will fix you,"_

_A whining is heard. It sounds like a baby. The whining gets deeper, and fiercer. The voice drops deeper and deeper. Its barley recognized as a whine. _

"_Turn the machine on," _said a voice through all the whining.

"_RRRRROOOOAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!"_

"_MAMAAAAAAA!!" a fierce roar calls. _

_Lightning flashes. "An all mighty idiot,"_

"_!" If only he could. He turns then sees something horrific. It lunges at him._

"_Release!!" it said. _

"Lucas, wake up!" came a voice.

Lucas's eyes shot open. His breaths are barley in his control. His head hurt so much that he could feel the blood pumping to his brain. He closed his eyes to try and calm down.

"Lucas sweety are you alright?" his mother Hinawa asked as she wrapped him up in a hug.

"Must have been a pretty bad nightmare," Flint said also up.

"I've had nightmares before too Lucas its okay," his brother Claus said attempting to wane the boys fear.

Lucas was shaking in Hinawa's arms. His eyes clenched close. Then suddenly he stopped shaking. They all assumed he must've calmed down.

"Want to talk about it sweety?" Hinawa's soft voice said. Lucas didn't respond. "Lucas?" Hinawa asked. She pulled away to get a good look at him. His head was tilted down.

"Lucas, come on pick your head up everyone has nightmares you just have get over them. Besides nightmares aren't real, and don't come true," Flint said.

"Mine have…" he mumbled. No one caught what he said.

"But what was it about. Was it the one where we run out of omelets?" Claus asked. Joking around was not solving anything.

Lucas finally picked his head up to look at his family. They gawked at him. It was pitch black in the house so it's hard to see. The only light they had was the moonlight, and apparently Lucas's eyes. The irises in his eye were a blood red piercing through the darkness. The whole family felt a slight uneasiness just looking at him.

"Y-Ya got some…red eyes Lucas," Flint said. Lucas looked surprised then got off the bed then dashed over to the closes mirror, which was near the eating table.

"Lucas don't run in the dark!" Hinawa called to him. Lucas ignored her. Besides he could see clearly. He didn't even trip over the shoe Claus so clumsily left in the middle of the floor.

He made it to the mirror to look at himself. His eyes squinted. His family walked over much slowly. Flint tripped over Claus's shoe. While Hinawa helped him up Claus went up to Lucas.

"What are you doing?" Claus asked.

"…" He just continued squinting at the mirror.

"Uh Lucas?"

"Forget…" Lucas muttered. Claus barley heard it.

"Forget? Forget what?"

"Everything!" Lucas exclaimed. Lucas widened his eyes. The let out a glow as if they were a flashlight. The light began to fade more, more, and more until the red was gone. Only Lucas's blue eyes were seen. Lucas fell to his knees leaning on the wall. He looked up at the mirror. Although, his eyes were now blue his reflection still showed red, and his reflection also had a smile on its lips.

"Why don't you just make it easy on yourself,"

Lucas heard the voice in his head. He instantly froze. Claus helped his brother stand up. He looked at the mirror as well. He too saw the red eyed smiling Lucas. He looked to his brother in front of him and didn't see those traits. He looked back to the mirror to see nothing, but Lucas's reflection and it was normal.

"Lucas what's wrong?" Hinawa asked.

"…Nothing just tired," Lucas responded. He walked past them then got into bed as if nothing happened. Reluctantly they all got in bed then went back to sleep. A couple of hours pasted by. The sun was going to rise soon. Suddenly, Lucas's eyes shot open again with that red glow from his irises. He turned to his sleeping family.

"If only it were real," he muttered. He got up got dressed then walked out the house.

A few more hours later Claus woke up. He was always the first to wake up. He turned to his right to see…no one. Being the calmer of the two brothers he simply mumbled his name.

"Lucas…" he trailed still a little tired. When he heard no answer he called a little louder. "Lucas," still no answer. He then got out of bed then walked over to the dining area. No one.

"Lucas!" now he was starting to feel alarmed. He ran over to his parent's bed. He jumped on top of the bed thinking this was the quickest way to get their attention.

Both were awake instantly but did not react. They really hoped the child would go away. However, when he mentioned that Lucas's wasn't in the house the instantly shot up throwing the boy to the floor. They turned to the bed where Lucas and Claus slept. Flint went over to feel the mattress on the side Lucas slept on. His frown got deeper.

"This part of the bed is pretty cold, he must of left pretty early," Flint surmised.

"Well he couldn't have gotten far let's look for him," Hinawai said. Flint agreed. Flint and Claus went out to look, while Hinawai stayed at home just in case he came back.

They looked for hours with no luck. Claus looked in all of Lucas's favorite hiding spots, and he knew all of them. Flint looked all over the village, but no one had seen him. Hours after hours they looked, but came up empty-handed. When night finally fell Flint and Claus came back in the house. They hoped that Lucas had come home, but seeing Hinawai sitting at the table all by herself their hope faded away. She looked at them expectantly, but when they shook their heads she looked like she was going to break down. Flint went to comfort her while Claus just fell on his but on the floor with a heavy sigh. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Lucas. He was so casual and totally oblivious to the amount of stress he put on everyone. He looked from his right to see Claus on the floor staring at him, and then to his parents at the table also staring.

"Uh did I miss dinner?" Lucas asked nervously. Suddenly his family all ran over to hug him and show love. However, after that came the scolding.

"Where were you!?" Claus yelled.

"You had your mother worried out her wits!" Flint exclaimed.

"Don't ever do that again!" Hinawai exclaimed.

"Uh I'm sorry I guess I got lost in time and where I was," Lucas said.

"You guess? Where were huh?" Flint asked.

"And, what were you doing?" Claus asked. He didn't like the idea of his brother going on an adventure without him, and he's the adventurous one.

"Well I think I was in the Sunshine Forest, but…I don't really remember when I got there or when I left. I don't even remember getting dress,"

Now his whole family was looking at him oddly. "Do you even remember what happened in the middle of the night," Hinawai asked.

Lucas shook his head. They all looked shocked now. Lucas wasn't the type to tell a lie, or play a prank on people.

"So what you're telling us you don't remember anything that happened in the last few hours,"

"No idea,"

"Well good riddens I say, lets get some food and forget this whole ordeal ourselves," Hinawai said perking up. A reluctant Flint and Claus agreed. They turned to the dinner table.

"_You can only keep them in this false reality for so long. They will be the first,"_

Lucas squinted his eyes and for a brief second they turned red. "I'll get rid of this one way or another," Lucas muttered joining his family.

"We will see," 


	2. The Real Final Battle

_**Haunted Memories part 2**_

Lucas's face once again came in contact with dirt. He rose again struggling to stay up. His arms shaking under his weight. He coughed up blood as he finally got to his feet, staggering. He turned back to his opponent. The Masked Man aka his older twin brother named Claus. At the moment Claus wasn't exactly in his right mind. He was merely a machine doing what he was told. In some ways Lucas envied him. He may not of knew what he was doing, and was probably in turmoil right now, but he still envied him. Why? That was very hard to say. Lucas tried to refocus his vision as he prepared for another attack. However, his brother was quicker on the up take. The Masked man charged. He slammed the hilt of his sword on the side Lucas's neck. This made Lucas head jerk down. Then the masked man followed through with a rising uppercut with his cannon arm. Lucas was launched high into the air. He then crashed to the ground. The Masked Man wiped the blood off his arm cannon then walked over to Lucas.

"_Your going to get us both killed!"_

Lucas began to rise again taking hallowed rasped breaths. The Masked Man looked surprise.

"I don't get. You haven't thrown a single punch yet you keep getting back up after being knocked down. Why?" he asked.

"I'm…d-debating with myself,"

The Masked Man looked confused by that answer. Lucas suddenly stood strong again. The Masked Man was just simple stunned. No human could possible take this much punishment, and still be standing. Such a strong stance no less either. The Masked Man got over it then charged his sword sparking. Lucas and his other half were in full agreement of not getting hit with that sword. The Masked Swing his sword with great precision and skill. Obviously he's quite well trained with it. Lucas had long lost his weapon, so was stuck to dodging. He took one step out the swords range. Lucas then turned the right side of his body out as his left turned in to avoid the sword dropping down. While the sword was in the ground Lucas chose this chance to strike. He rammed his elbow into the Masked Man's chest, while stepping on the sword.

"_**Pathetic," **_Lucas said out loud, but not exactly in his voice.

Lucas instantly grabbed his head then shook it. He began growling as well as if suppressing something mentally. The Masked Man took the chance to attack. He jumped into the air then kneed Lucas in the face. Lucas spun on his feet then placed one hand on the ground to hold himself up, and used the back of his other hand to rub the spot he was hit. The Masked Man turned then fired a PK Love. Lucas jumped back swiftly dodging the attack. He had the perfect chance to counter attack by hitting the Masked Man from his blind spot. Lucas's head began to throb.

"_Damn it! Kill him now!"_

Lucas stopped in his tracks.

"_Listen to me. I order you to strike before he does!"_

"I refuse,"

"_GRRR if you don't start fighting back I'll make sure the world you create is a living hell!"_

"I said back off!" Lucas yelled struggling to stand up because the room was spinning too much.

Lucas finally looks up when he hears someone approach. Suddenly he see's the Masked Man, but was too late to see the kick aimed for his head. Lucas crashed into the ground. He blackout. He found himself in a deep dark place. Upon looking he saw he was actually in his house. It was much darker then any night he remembers. He walks around the familiar area. He passes a mirror, but something seemed off about it. He walked up to it again to see his reflection. However, it was different. Lucas had long named this reflection, the red eyed Lucas.

"_Mind telling me what you thing your doing_," it growled.

"I know you. I nearly killed almost everyone and everything that I've had to face in combat. I know you plan to kill Claus,"

"_Because that's what must be done! Don't you see I'm trying to help you, you brat! RRRGH! I'm so sick of you. You can't get over your problems, but then you dump them on me!"_

"I thought we were one in the same,"

"_We are,_"

"Why can't you use your power to help save him?"

"_You wont even use any of my power!_"

"Because I know I'll lose control,"

"_That's more your fault then mine. Everything is your fault. I've been the answer to your problems since day one. Yet here you are searching around for another answer when you know there isn't,"_

"You don't know that. I want to save everyone,"

At this his reflection burst into hysterical laughter. He even wiped a tear from his eye.

"_You? Save people? Ha! You really don't know who or what you really are do you. We weren't made to do anything even close to that. Besides how can that be when people are most likely saving you?"_

Lucas froze.

"_Admit it and stop kidding yourself. You're no hero. Only a monster, a monster that needs to let loose,"_

"I am not!"

"_Lucas think about it! You may not remember everything, but you got images of that past dontcha?"_

Lucas nods.

"_Then you know what you're capable of. Come on cut loose just this once,"_

Lucas found himself not even sure anymore. He wanted to save everyone and prove this demon wrong that he can be a hero, but the only way to do that was to…he couldn't.

"_You can…" _Lucas turned back to the demon him with bright blood red eyes. "_Listen how about this. I promise to make sure your brother is alive after all this is over. Cross my…well I would if it was there believe me. Do we have a deal?"_

Lucas was unsure. "You promise that no matter what happens…"

"_He will continue to live, but I have a condition,"_

"I knew it. I thought you might do that,"

"_Well lucky you. My condition is. If I do that you set me free. I wanna see the world…"_

"So you can burn it all!"

"_Well I gotta see it first,"_

"You're not getting out…unless…I get to live with my brother happily for…four months,"

"_Four Months!"_

"Then you can run wild as much as you want. I want hinder you,"

"_Really that sounds kinda nice," _Red eyed Lucas smiled at the thought. _"Okay you got yourself a deal,"_

Red eyed Lucas reached at the mirror to shake on it. Lucas looked at his hand for a moment. Then he reached for the hand of his other. When he clasped it black energy started to flow through him and around him.

"_Don't have too much fun. Otherwise it'll be hard to preserve his life,"_

Lucas's eyes shot open to see not a moment in time had passed sense The Masked Man kicked him to the ground, When he tried to get his bearings he felt a black boot slam on his chest. Then a sharp sword point came to his face.

"It is time to end this once and for all,"

"_**Couldn't agree more!" **_Lucas exclaimed with a smile.

Suddenly a PSI powered laser beam shot from his eyes nailing the Masked Man in the chest. This threw him to the ground. Lucas stood up to face him. The Masked Man was shocked to see Lucas's eyes changed to a blood red. The Masked Man shook it off and charged forward. He threw a fast punch, but was dodged by Lucas. Then he performed a roundhouse, but Lucas ducked under it. Then The Masked Man tried to kick Lucas's feet from under him, but Lucas jumped over the attempt. The Masked Man spun around then charged his cannon with a PK Love attack. At such close range this was bound to hurt, however Lucas caught his cannon arm. Because Lucas stopped him the attack back fired.

The explosion kicked up smoke. The Masked Man tried to pull away but was caught in Lucas's iron grip. Lucas then jerked his arm back then slammed his head into the Masked Man's. The Masked Man was surprisingly dizzy. Lucas delivered devastating punch into the Masked Man's gut. While he recovered Lucas launched his PK Love that threw the Masked Man into the ground. Lucas then slammed both his feet into the Masked Man's chest. He then mounted himself on top of him. Lucas slammed his hand onto the Masked Man's forehead.

"_**So, Claus what do you think of my power. Impressive huh?"**_

"Your not human…what are you?"

"_**The Great Destroyer!" **_Lucas exclaimed with a smirk as he brought his fist down again.

What really happened during the final battle for the final needle. Lucas was passive at first, but suddenly he fought with such vigor and strength that the Masked Man was no match…and was supposedly beaten to death. No matter how much he pleaded, how much he begged for mercy, or even actual tears he cried Lucas would not stop.

"L-Lucas…please…no more…I remember now…please," Claus said shaking on the ground. His body covered in slash wounds and bruises and blood. Lucas looked down at him with a flat line for a mouth as if thinking. He stared down at him. His features were mostly covered by the darkness, but those awful red eyes stood out the most. The more Claus looked at them the more he shook. The red eyes refocused on Claus he jumped. Finally, Lucas flat line mouth curved to a smile.

"_**Don't worry Claus. I'll be sure to bring you back, and fix up your body when I'm done with my fun,"**_

You don't wanna know what happened next. Just know his body was fixed.


	3. Showcase

_**Haunted Memories part 3**_

Lucas was sleeping in his bed back at his home. A few days ago his mother was killed by a Drago that wasn't normal. She lost her life trying to protect him and his brother. Now his brother has run off somewhere. This left only his father Flint, and himself. They rarely spoke to each other to be called father and son. Most the time Flint went out looking for Claus with Boney and left Lucas behind. Lucas actually didn't mind he actually liked the solitude. Some of the other villages however saw this as a very abnormal characteristic. Flint would leave when the sun was out and come back when the moon came out. Some days Flint almost felt bad that Lucas didn't at all seemed bothered by it. Lucas didn't look at him, he hardly spoke to him, and he didn't eat often either. Flint wrote it off as the mourning process, but he began to suspect depression. All that time by himself didn't much help either. One day Flint stayed home with Lucas as if a way to reassure he wasn't alone. Lucas ignored him that whole day. Said hi during the day, and good night at night. No conversation, and no feeling. Lucas seemed heading for a place that Flint felt he couldn't save him.

But whoever said he needed saving.

Lucas began dreaming, dreaming of that other world. He saw stars passing by him at incredible speed, and then finally he saw a big planet. It was an red orange. Lucas could feel his hands being raised.

"_**This is what happens to those who refuse the unification**__," _Lucas heard a voice say. In a big bright flash of white the light the planet was blown to bits. Lucas gaped at it.

"_Beautiful isn't it?"_ came a voice from nowhere in this big giant black void.

"Killing others?" Lucas yelled. He was used to this voice by now, and grew to dislike it. It was twisted, and beyond normal.

"_The power we have. You could control this world if you wanted to,"_

"That's not what I wanna do!"

"_When will you realize it doesn't matter what you want or what you craze for. The result will be the same,"_

"What is that?"

"_Death…" _Lucas froze up at those words. _"What's wrong? Does that word scare you? It shouldn't since it doesn't even apply to you,"_

"But it does to everyone else!"

"_Such is the way of life, heh their lives anyway,"_

"This is not a game!"

"_I never thought this was a game. It's pretty enjoyable though, and I just find you so hilarious! Hahahahaha!"_

"Shut up!" Lucas wailed.

Suddenly Lucas felt something tight around his neck. Then he was slammed into the ground which looked like the sky. He looked up to see himself with red eyes.

"_The truth is so much fun to rub in your face! You have the power to do that to a planet, yet you couldn't do that to save mommy. You worked so hard to suppress this dark power that when you needed it you couldn't use it. Hahahaha come on you gotta see the humor in that!" _Lucas tried to remove the hand of his copy from his throat. The evil red eyed Lucas just smiled and looked at him. _"It's a pity your wittle family's falling apart, and its all your fault. You just had to be human!"_

"I-I…didn't…" Lucas stuttered.

"_I know you didn't mean to, but things always happen that we didn't mean to. Like they didn't mean to have an abomination for a son, or Hinawa didn't realize she was saving someone who is incapable of death. Oh lets not forget the most humorous fact. YOU COULD'VE SAVED HER!"_

Tears began to form in Lucas's eyes. "Shut up…"

"_Claus ran away cause he's trying to do something you can,"_

"Shut up,"

"_Flint keeps trying to track Claus because there is no connection between you and him. You aren't really part of this family,"_

"Shut up!"

"_Hinawa saved Claus from danger, and all she did for you was save you the trouble of killing her later. We are a monster, a unifier, and the ultimate power in this universe. We have no limitations. This world was made by us, and we are the ones who are gonna destroy it,"_

"SHUT UP!" Lucas yelled throwing off his double. "I don't want to listen to your lies anymore. I know what I am and what I'm capable of. I wish I could've saved mom, but I couldn't!"

"_Trying to fool yourself now?" _his double asked standing back up.

"No, I know I couldn't have saved mom from that Drago, but I wish I could have. You're talking about how I'm incapable of death, and I'm the ultimate power. It's all nonsense!"

"_So, you don't believe me huh?"_

"I don't,"

"_Fine, I will prove it to you. Tomorrow," _

"What are you gonna do?"

"_I want it to be a surprise," _Lucas's evil double smirked.

Lucas's eyes shot open. He saw it was day break out, and the sun just began to rise. Lucas eyes flashed red then changed back to blue. Lucas smiled a cocky smile. He hoped out of bed, and got dressed. He started tying his shoes then heard footsteps coming toward him. He looked to see Flint. He was also dressed, and was pretty surprised to see him up.

"Son, you're up early,"

"Ya know early bird gets the worm," Lucas smiled. Flint was thrown off by that. A smile! Flint thought he was mourning.

"You can talk to me about…things ya know Lucas,"

"Well, I'm afraid there's not a whole lot you might be able to understand Fli-I mean dad," Flint raised an eyebrow. Was Lucas about to call him by his first name? "Listen I'm going out for a little while. You going on one of your fruitful trips for Claus's corpse?"

"Lucas that isn't proper to speak of your brother that way," Flint was both appalled and shocked. Lucas was joking around about death. Like, it was something of a game.

"Just joking dad. I'm positive Claus is still alive. Dying may be a hard trick for him to learn," Lucas said finally tying his shoe. Lucas began to walk to the door.

"You taking Boney with you?" Flint called.

"No, I'm going by myself,"

"What, it could get dangerous all by yourself, and you haven't eaten yet,"

"Dad, I'll be fine. I've got the energy of ten Clauses flowing through me," Lucas opened the door then closed it behind him. He gagged a little as he left the front porch. "Disgusting human. Shows interest in his son when he starts to gain independence,"

Lucas's eyes turned red and he began to walk. He passed by Boney's doghouse. Boney looked at Lucas surprised.

"(Where ya going)?"

"Around…"

"(Can I come? I think Flint needs to rest for a while)"

"He's not the only one. You need rest to Boney. I want you to stay here and make sure Flint rest, and you get some rest to. I'll be fine on my own," Lucas's flashed back to there normal color as he gave Boney a quick pat on the head then began walking off. Boney titled his head a bit.

"(Did he just call Flint by his first name)?"

Lucas began walking through the village. Occasionally looking one way or another. Lucas was about to head out of town when someone called his name.

"Lucas hey Lucas!" called the voice.

Lucas growled with a dark scowl on his face as his eye glowed a fierce red. He quickly composed himself then turned around with a friendly warm smile on his face. He saw Fuel and a girl walking up to him. Lucas recognized her as Tessie.

"Fuel, Tessie good morning it's nice to see you both," Lucas said in a very warm and friendly voice.

"Likewise, I almost forgot what you looked like I hadn't seen you in so long. Where ya heading?" Fuel asked.

Lucas gave him a minuscule of what he really felt. "I can't just walk around without people asking where I'm going?"

"Well, we just wanted to ask if you were going to…that place…ya know…your mom's grave," Tessie said it very awkwardly. Fuel elbowed her.

"It's too soon to start talking about that, now he might cry," Fuel warned quietly to her.

"No, I'm not going there. I'm going off on my own. I don't even know where I'm going, but I just gotta get out," Lucas said his face unchanged, and unmoved by the mentioning of his mother.

Fuel and Tessie were surprised by how calm he was. Not even a sniffle. Fuel ventured to ask. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem…"

"Calm. Well I am trying to be," Lucas said between teeth.

Fuel and Tessie looked at each other then back at Lucas. The concluded he was suppressing his sadness, but that was only half true.

"You should express your emotions Lucas," Tessie said.

"I don't think you want me to express the emotion I'm feeling. I'm gone I'll be back whenever," Lucas said beginning to walk off. Leaving behind a gaping Fuel and Tessie.

When Lucas was finally out of the village and in the forest out of sight from everyone he let out a loud snarl. His eye burned like a fire.

"Those humans are so freaking annoying! They treat me like such a weakling. A nothing! I can't wait until this little showing is over. Afterwards this whole damn planet is next!" Lucas stopped his tirade for a moment to look around. "Now to find it,"

His eyes began to glow a bright red. His eye began to scan through the thicket. He walked slowly still with is eyes scanning. Lucas blinked and then opened them to show his red eyes changed back to normal.

"It would seem that this Drago has no life energy that I can trace. This makes things a bit more difficult,"

Lucas decided to scan the area to see if it left any marks. He walked slowly and calmly. Suddenly from the bush a boar jumped out at him. Without even turning his head he smacked the boar away. The boar staggered back to its feet. Lucas turned to it.

"Hey, you've seen a weird looking Drago around here?" Lucas asked.

"(You…only weak human…how)" it moaned.

"GRR I don't have time for this!" Lucas yelled. He ran toward the boar who couldn't not move from Lucas's previous attack. Lucas grabbed the boar face then thrust it into the ground. He raised it to his eye level.

"PSI Memory Scan," Lucas said. His red eyes began to glow then a flow of images appeared in Lucas's brain. Lucas then noticed one image that interest him. He saw the Drago running, and someone chasing after it. Someone familiar. Lucas's eyes stopped glowing. The boar whimpered in his grasp. "If you told me what I wanted to know in the first place you might've lived,"

Lucas crushed the creature's neck in his grasp. Lucas tossed the body aside then focused on what he wanted. He charged a white aura around himself. Then shot off in a burst of speed. With agility, and acrobatic speed he began moving through the trees.

"So, other like what you see so far?"

"_You…killed that boar…"_

"That was only a taste of our power. You thought I was kidding. We are above all these humans and these animals. So far above them that we could count as god to them,"

"_You…"_

"Hold that thought I'm coming up on our target. Now pay attention,"

Lucas came up from behind the Drago. He ran up the creature's back then slammed both his fist into its head. Its face slammed into the dirt. Lucas landed in front of it. The Drago rose then let out a fierce roar. Lucas smiled. The Drago lunged at Lucas, but he performed a front flip over it. He quickly turned then lashed out with a powerful PK blast. The Drago slammed into the ground. It got up again then swung it tail at Lucas who was still airborne. Lucas crossed his arms as the tail hit. Lucas went flying to the ground then there was a big boom on landing. The Drago turned to it. Lucas stood with his arms still crossed and a big dirt trail where he came to a stop.

"Pretty pathetic. Is that all the strength you can muster?"

The Drago lunged forward to send its razor sharp teeth into Lucas. Lucas dove underneath the mouth, and underneath the neck. Lucas charged his hands with intense PSI energy. He shot out powerful burst out each hand repeatedly. The Drago let out roars of pain for each burst. Finally, Lucas crossed his arms to charge a great amount of power, then uncrossed them to unleash a powerful stream of PSI power. This launched the Drago into the air. Lucas turned as the Drago slammed into the ground. It lied there motionless. Lucas turned to face it.

"Hmph, pretty sad that this was what was causing so much trouble. Darn thing couldn't even fight," he said walked up to it. He took a closer look at the mechanical part of the Drago. He bent to look closer at it. "This technology isn't of our world. It would seem some outside forces are at work here. Well, should be interesting,"

Lucas stood back and turned. When he did he saw something far off in the distance. He tilted his head curious about, however he never got the chance to look. Suddenly, the Mecha Drago came back to life. He lunged at Lucas, and sunk it's powerful into Lucas. The teeth pierced skin in his shoulder to his side. Lucas roared out in pain, but then he smiled.

"Well…isn't this ironic. You killed Hinawa the same way, right through the heart, but you'll find this outcome will be different. You got more fight in ya then I thought, but…it's a waste of time!"

PSI power began to flow through Lucas. He placed his free hand that wasn't in the Drago's mouth on top of its nose, presumably his other hand was underneath it. Lucas concentrated his PSI to lift the Drago. He then flipped it on its back.

"Try and hang on if you can!" Lucas yelled. He growled as the grip of the Drago's mouth tightened.

Lucas began flying all over the ground dragging the Drago through the dirt. He slammed it into the ground, trees, boulders, and even shot off powerful burst from his hand still in the Drago's mouth. Lucas then shot up into the air, the Drago's grip getting weaker. Lucas smiled as he let out a burst from his hand in the Drago's mouth. The Drago's mouth opened wide enough for Lucas to pull his arms out. The Teeth marks showed where the punctured. The Drago flailed helplessly in the air. Lucas gathered energy through out his body, and his body began to flow white. He crossed his arms, and then uncrossed them to let out a great light that launched the Drago back to the ground. It collided with the ground with exponential force that it formed a crater. Lucas floated back down outside the crater.

"Ya saw that other. Over in matter of minutes. That wasn't even half of our power, maybe about 10 %,"

"_No, way…"_

"Heh, way,"

"_But, the Drago's teeth they…I could feel where the hit you…right in the…"_

"Heart, yes it did, and it hurt like hell. But, I'm still alive,"

"…_You let it bite you,"_

"No, it caught me by surprise. It was such an insignificant thing that I wasn't really paying attention. There's your proof other," Lucas said pointing to the Drago lying motionless on the ground. "These creatures are the most dangerous wild life on this island, and we killed it in a matter of minutes. It wasn't normal I'll give it that, but wasn't much different from a dumb beast,"

Lucas brought his hands to his wounds. "PK Heal," he said. Then a light began to shine and his injuries melted away also steam came out the wound. There was no longer any flaws in the skin, not even a scab. The blood still remained though.

"_You…we…then could I,"_

"Of course you could do that, and more. I can help, but things will be different," he said as he turned and walked away forgetting about the thing he saw earlier.

Lucas had returned to the village only a mere hour passed that whole time. He walked normally ignoring all the stares he got. One person screamed to see him like that. He was still dirty, and in a blood tattered shirt. He walked over to his house. He passed Boney who opened one eye at him then jumped up when he saw him.

"(Oh my gosh Lucas!)" Boney howled.

"Calm down boy I'm fine," Lucas said petting him on the head. Flint had rushed out the door hearing Boney howl. He gaped in terror at seeing his son with blood on his shirt.

"Lucas!" Flint exclaimed grabbing him by the shoulders. "Are you alright? Oh what am I saying of course you're not your bleeding! What happened?"

"Dad, I'm fine. I just went to go say hi to an old friend is all,"

"What…Lucas…you didn't!" Flint exclaimed.

"Relax dad I'm fine. Things are gonna better, and I'm sure we're bound for more excitement. I couldn't be happier, and soon you'll see what I can really do,"


	4. The Decision For Now, and Later

_**Haunted Memories final part**_

_**A/N: Attention slight spoiler alert read at own risk. But I would be quite upset if you actually listened to this warning. I mean come on this stuff doesn't just fall out my &*^# ya know. This stuff isn't easy to think of. *coughs* anyway enjoy.**_

Life. It's a funny thing. I don't find it that way though. Life for me has been a struggle, and that's putting it mildly. I live life, but only going through the motion. I've 'died' twice in my endless lifetime. For a moment I thought I would be able to see them again. To see…her, and hear her voice. Cruel is fate. When I was told I had never ending life, I guess they really meant never ending. My mission is still the same, but something is different. Maybe I should….spare this planet?

"BAH!"

Ridiculous. Why would I spare these simple creatures? They don't value their lives, and I can't blame them. They are powerless to change their fate. Since I could not defeat those children, I decided to wait them out. At this time the planet is defenseless, but at the rate they're going I might not need to intervene. These creatures make little sense to me. Some are good, while some are evil. Some work to better the world others live to destroy it. Such contradictory in this world it's a wonder they get anything done. At this moment my form is only a simple body. My power still has not returned. I have been able to re obtain my original form, somewhat. My body is weak, and my strength is limited. It would take years for me to build up strength to destroy these foolish creatures.

"Huh, what is this?" I said as I watch the world burn. I see a boat, a white boat with…humans. "This species just fails to stay gone,"

I decide to follow them. With seemingly the last of the human race it would be easy to wipe them out. Even with my limited power. I follow them to see they have very sad faces. Seeing as their world just fell apart I guess that's understandable. I haven't personally experienced this lose, but I know what its like. I follow them as they travel. I suppose I take pity on them. I watch as they travel the sea for a couple of weeks. I decided that maybe a death of hunger, and diseases would be a terrible way to die. At least I would like to end their lives swiftly. I would never wish a slow death on anyone. I flew ahead of them using my PSI. I found an island a few miles ahead of them, but the path they're going they'd miss it. I think pity is a feeling that could make anyone do anything. While at night time while they all slept I was able to use my telekinesis to lift the ship. I placed it on the path of the island also pushing them ahead. By the time they would wake up, they would land on the shores. However, I still can't shake this feeling.

"Why would I do that? Why would I waste my time, and limited strength to help them? Pity is one thing, but this is another," It was at this moment I chose to observe them. To try and maybe understand them, and be on the look out for anyone with PSI abilities. They would surely be a thorn in my side later.

So, in solitude I watched. I watched as they erased their minds to create a world of fantasy. Obviously they are not quite able to accept the truth of their failure to nurture their world. I fail to understand the point of all this. Why go to such lengths? I saw one man was kept with his memories. A human which in simplest terms is a freak of nature in this world. He was far taller then any human should be. I watched, and watched, but failed to understand anything.

_Destroy them, Destroy them, Destroy them, Destroy them, Destroy them, Destroy them._

"UGH!" I grasped my head. Oh no, that side of me is starting to come back to life. The pain in my head is starting to cloud my thinking. "I must get a closer to them in order to observe properly. This hiding in the shadows isn't going to do forever,"

Indeed I was right. I barley learned anything, except how confusing humans are. I watched for years as this fantasy world thrived. Everyone lived happily, children grew, and lives were shared. I got more and more confused as I watched them. This one strange 'couple' as their called were the most intriguing. They acted silly, but entertaining at the same time. Funny how humans are. Dare I say they're the most entertaining thing I've seen. I wanted to get closer still. All this hiding is starting to get to me. My powers have returned, and I could easily wipe them out at this point. What's stopping me is anyone's guess. While watching one of my favorite and most entertaining couples I began to sense new life from inside the woman.

"What madness it this!" I exclaimed. I ducked down into the bush so they would not notice me. I poked my head out again. "That woman as a life of another inside her. I wonder how she plans to get it…out that is if she wants it out,"

I began to think, and then I got an idea. I may be able to alter my genetic make up. A difficult process, but not impossible, at least not for me. However, if this what I want to do I have to plan accordingly. Which means, I have to do something to get inside….ugh I don't even want to think about. The goal is clear, and I know what my plans are now.

To study the humans properly, I must become one of them. I immediately put my plan into action.

(6 years later)

I began a new life now. I dispatch my old name and adopt my new one as, Lucas. I decide that it's a fitting name, and would not change it. Now I can study the humans from a much closer range. I often found my self staring in the mirror, or any reflective surface. I was doing that at this very moment. My blue eyes were such a strange thing to see, and they weren't as sharp as my red ones, but it was comforting that I could change back and forth on a whim. My blonde curly hair, and my warm body. Being human was different.

"Lucas, honey," came a sweet voice.

"Yes," I answered. My new voice would take some getting used to as well.

"Come on over for dinner, your face hasn't change since the last time you looked at it five minutes ago!" called my twin 'brother' Claus. If only they knew, but they wont. Their lives are in my hands, and I will give them the ultimatum they deserve. Twice I was defeated by the positive feelings they give off. If I learn to become immune to such feelings they will have no more power over me. Besides, I fear my so called brother may have gained PSI power from me.

I look over at the dinner table. Everyone was waiting on me. I walked over and sat down. "Sorry to make you wait,"

"Well we should be used to it by now," commented my so called father. His attempt at a joke. He's a serious person so jokes aren't really his thing.

"The question is are you gonna eat this time?" Claus asked. He looked me up and down. "It's no wonder you don't want to do anything! You don't have any energy, but it's weird that you're not skin and bones by now,"

"Yeah, I sneak meals every now and then," I said rolling my eyes. I also gained a sense of humor, I never realized sarcasm is so great!

"Is something wrong sweety? Ever since you were born you've been such a weak eater. Sure you'd eat, but it would be weeks in between each meal," my 'mom' asked. Ah yes the usual topic of discussion. The odd one in the family.

I couldn't tell them I'm an immortal being who really doesn't need food, or that food is just luxury more then a necessity. I wonder how they're not fat with all they eat. Three meals a day, and snacks in between! Seriously that's enough to last me a year!

"Small metabolism I guess," I said.

"Metabo-what?" Cluas asked confused.

"Don't hurt yourself," I said patting him on the shoulder. He glared at me. I looked down at my food. Maybe, I might eat this time.

I picked up my eating utensils, and began eating. Funny, even though I don't need this stuff it does taste good. As I ate I realized something. What in the world am I doing? My goal was to study them not become one of them. I look at them as they talk and laugh. My mind was growing more, and more out of control as time passed. Soon I would end up destroying them. It took all I had so far to resist, but soon they will die.

"But why am I protecting them?" I muttered. I stare down at my dinner again. "May I be excused?"

Everyone looked at me for a moment. They looked at my plate to see it was empty. We all were surprised by that. I guess I was unconsciously eating while I was thinking. Finally, Hinawai gave me a nod. I got out my seat then walked over to the door. I walked out and closed it. I look up at the night sky. The stars looked quite pretty. I never actually star gazed before. As I look up at the sky a burning feeling starts to come over me. I want to go up, into space. I want to go home. I close my eyes to try and remember my home. I've been here so long I've almost forgot it. Instead of comforting images I get painful ones. That makes my chest ache. I can picture screams of terror and death, it's almost overwhelming. I open my eyes.

"My past….there's something wrong," A great realization took over me. I know why I was created, and what my purpose was, but something has finally come to my attention. "Was I really doing the right thing?"

As I think about all the humans I've come in contact with so far, and all the personalities I've come across. I can honestly say, non of them deserve death. Their world has fallen apart, and all they're trying to do is have a happy life. They haven't become ambitious enough to want more, but I would say that's their only problem. I…

"_**Destroy, Destroy, Destroy, Destroy, Destroy Destroy!"**_

"UGH!" I cried out as I grasp my head. A high pitch ringing began to go off in my head. It was such an unbearable pain. I could feel my PSI starting to become unstable. I couldn't risk discovery. I shot off into the sky. I was able to go miles away from them. Recently my PSI has begun to get unstable from disuse, so I have to let it out in one burst. It could be a new power coming in. I had traveled above the sea far out from the giant island. "AAAAHHHH!"

I let out a giant white explosion of energy. I returned to the village a few minutes later, walking of course. I was coming from the forest. I was passing by Leder the one human who has his memory and the tallest one I've ever seen. I began passing the bell he stood next to. He glanced at me, and I at him. I was about to continue, but then I stopped. I need someone to talk to, and maybe he could keep a secret. I sensed a lot of wisdom from him. I turned to him then jumped on top of the bell tower. He was surprised by me being able to do that, but as usual said nothing.

"I don't expect you to answer, or even reply, but I need to say this. I don't get it here. I'm not human, well on the inside anyway. I'm far beyond any of you primitive creatures. Yet, here I am living among you," He didn't respond, although his eyebrows did go up. "I don't expect you to understand, or even speak. I just need to…to…"

"Unload,"

"Yeah, ex-wait you just spoke!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I don't speak often, but its clear to me you need some counseling,"

"I just need to understand. Why would they erase the memories of their past?"

"To move on,"

"How could they possibly move one without knowing where they come from, their history?"

"Sometimes its is the history of a person that defines who they are, or who they should be,"

"That maybe true, but why would they want that?"

"Because they don't want to relieve past mistakes,"

"Being ignorant of them won't guarantee they won't make the same mistakes," I said with my arms crossed. These humans are far more complex then I thought.

"They wish for happiness,"

"Happiness?" I asked. What good will happiness bring?

"Yes, we all want something in life, a goal. Something that everyone wants weather they be good or bad it is happiness, in their own way. Have you experienced this feeling before before?"

"I'm not sure," The word was so foreign to me, yet so inviting.

"Everyone has felt this feeling before. I was kept with my memory to watch over things,"

"I see a silent observer," I uncross my arms to rubb my aching head. My memories trouble me as well. "I fear my memory has been tampered with. Things aren't as they should be,"

"Then you should fix it,"

"Fix it?"

"You need not worry about your past, but the future. Take the lessons you've gained through your past years, and apply them to your future. Lucas, I always thought you were different from all the other children of this village. You would sit and watch everyone, as an observer. You rarely interacted, and only would if confused. Who are you?"

"Who am I?" I said repeating the question. What does he mean by that? Does he mean my name? "I've been called many things, the lastest was Giygas,"

"I mean who do you wish to be?" he asked.

"I never thought about what I wanted, I never thought for myself,"

"Then here is your chance to make a decision,"

I chuckled as I crossed my arms and close my eyes with a smile. "You humans are something else. I can't ever figure you out, but you raise a good point. By forgetting my troubles I may be able to live for myself. My power makes me a godlike to other creatures, yet I am not filled with any satisfaction. I don't deserve happiness for the life I lived, and one day judgment will be passed onto me. I plan to enjoy, and live. Thank you Leder," He nods. I jump down from the small bell tower. I began to walk away, but then I stopped to leave one thing behind. "And another thing mind keeping this a secret from everyone, including myself,"

I didn't bother to wait for a reply. I decided in order for me to live a good life, even if its temporary, I want to be happy. I want to experience joy, and I actually want to play with my brother without feeling so insecure. I actually want to be apart of something, instead of being the odd one out. I know I will never be like them. I know one day every single human being I know will die, and I will be left alone with strangers. The future is the only thing I look forward to. My memories are too full of sorrow. By forgetting everything I may be able to claim everything later. Makes no sense, but it's what must be done. To my power, my knowledge, and my past I say…goodbye.

I am no longer Gigue, or Giygas. From this day forward, until my time for judgment comes, I am Lucas. For now, and forever, my past is behind me now, and shall be dealt with when the time comes. I shall protect this world, and maybe I could become….like them. Maybe I could one day say sorry to them…maybe I could be friends with them. Maybe I may have to chance to save them, to be a hero, just like them.


End file.
